Trista
by K.E Johnson
Summary: Every runner has a story right? Where they came from? Who they where before they became a hacker,rigger,face, or even a battle caster. This is Tristania Adala Windrunner'story. Please read and review, my first shot a Shadowrun universe story


It was another night in the blessed isle of Tir na nog the mist gathered, and the lights shone giving a glow on the waters surrounding the veiled island of magic and might .

All that could be heard was the welcomed rain as it pounded on the roof tops of houses and made a sort of drumming noise as a young woman took her last breath pushing life into the world. With that a child' screams , could also be heard ,mixed with the thunder and lighting passing through the clouds up above.

A smile crossed a woman's face as she feel into a sleep accepting her fate and a silent prayer whispered by those around her. The voices seemed to ease her pain as one single tear slowly crawled down her face.

_A life taken a life given_

_Death for creation_

_A child for a mother_

_A wonderful beginning_

_A tragic end._

_Such is the circle_

_Such we must accept it_

_For it is what makes us human_

_And what makes us immortal_

_May this soul find peace in the Summerlands_

_So mote it be!_

With that the life of Amerina ended.

As the stormed stilled. Soft whimpers could be heard from the infant who remained nameless, now wrapped in silk and resting in the arms of a young woman, who seems to gleam in delight at the sight of this precious child. She held the now sleeping baby to her lips and whispered in her ear.

_"Tristania Adala Windrunner, welcome to the world,_

_may you be strong and powerful as the blood that flows_

_within your veins, though forever tied to your homeland_

_of which had promised to protect you _"

With that the woman lay Tristania down for the night and crawled into the bed now empty and clean of death of which stood beside the cradle.

Sleep took them both now , and into the night no more sound was heard...save but the wind blowing whispers of a long forgotten tale.

_So a child is born to the blood_

_But hidden secrets are to bind her_

_Of machine and great adventure_

_Faces and names given to her_

_A lover's betray taking her_

_into the darkness where even_

_dragons do not tread._

_A magic force that is forgotten_

_A child born of love_

_A daughter of the stars_

_With hair as purple violets be_

_And eyes as green as the sea_

_This one born out of love will be_

_what others of small minds will fail to see._

Many years had passed since the birth of Tristania and the death of her mother. It had been 20 human years...

She became a noted member of the Windrunner family and was raised as such. Trista ( the name given to her by her only know mother Calysa) had found her peace in simply making things grow however and spent most of her time in the gardens of her own private cottage given to her by Calysa as a place she could go for time alone with her thoughts.

Trista had grown up, and according to her she was ready to see the world...

One evening during the summer of her 21st year Trista asked her mother of the outside world, beyond the hidden isle of Tir na nog.

"I have see them you know . Ships coming in and out to the ports of the outside world, they go to the main land and I have heard the men talk of America, a place filled with magic of its own, where there is endless adventure and riches"

Her mother repsonded with worry in her voice. "Tristania the world outside the veil is forbidden to us . You know the tales of the great machines, and dark skies filled with human pollution. Stories of the sick perversions of the dark. A place that one such as yourself should not go, it is to dangerous for you!"

Trista responded with a nod and did not speak of it again. Little did she know, she would soon be embarking in an adventure that would rip her from her protective mother and that of her much loved home. However she would come to accept it as a way of life. As a way of survival.

She would become a runner.

A Shadow runner...

Hello! ok so this is my first attempt at writing something like this. I do appreciate constructive feedback. However... if you are just reading this story to find something to pick through and slap down please do not comment on it. Its my work, and I did enjoy having it pop out of my head and on to paper.

Regards,

K.E Johnson


End file.
